


Stuffing (Diavolo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, F/M, NSFW, Restraints, cumflation, sex bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: cumflation with Diavolo
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Stuffing (Diavolo x F!Reader)

“Like a stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving.” That’s what he had said right before his breeding season started and you asked what exactly that meant for you. Apparently you were to be his…. Mate, at least that’s what Barbatos called it, although you knew you were most likely more of a cumdumpster than anything, but hey. You’re getting dicked down by your man, so there’s no issue with you here. At least, that’s what you told yourself. Sex with Diavolo was already mind blowing; you could only imagine what it was going to be like during breeding season. The thought alone got you excited and for a moment you wondered if his breeding season caused you to also…. Feel things. Maybe his hormones rubbed off on you and that’s why you were more excited than you should have been? “You won’t be able to rest, so I suggest you get some sleep in, (Y/N).” That’s what Barbatos had said, and right now you wished you would’ve taken it to heart.

He told you before all this started, that he needed access to all of you; that he will use you as he pleases, and that he will restrain you. At first, you were just excited as he was, and even when you saw the little… sex bench in his room, and Barbatos restrained you, spreading your legs wide but being courteous enough to keep you in your underwear for the time being, even then you could feel the the blood rush through your body. You truly thought you were ready for this; ready to please him as he wishes and how he wishes. You were intrigued to see this feral side of him; his more demonic side. You pondered on how exactly he would take you, getting off on different thoughts on different nights, until you were brought back to the reality of it all. 

The minute he entered his room, panting heavily and growling, he got nothing more than a small, “I’m sorry…” out before he jumped on you. Well, not literally. His body pressed roughly against yours on the bench, his fingers caressing between your spread thighs as he took a deep breath, relishing in your scent. You shuddered in response, your body reacting almost immediately to his touch and preparing itself for what was to come. He wasn’t gentle when it came to discarding the rest of your clothes, ripping them right off, and that’s when you noticed that he was naked too. He moved around to see you, stern eyes digging into your soul when you came face to face with his erect cock. It seemed bigger, or… at least thicker. He was already dripping, but before you could say anything about that, he already left your front and turned to your back. 

That was hours ago, maybe days. At this point, you couldn’t tell anymore. He had pumped you full for so many rounds that you really did feel like that stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving he was mentioning earlier. His cum was leaking out around his cock, dripping down your legs with every blow he delivered, but you didn’t care anymore. You stopped caring long ago when your stomach swelled with his seed and your voice was too hoarse to do or say anything other than whimpers and moans, occasionally his name. “I can’t.. Ugh…. get enough of you…” He really couldn’t. His hips were snapping against yours, the slickness of your hole mixed in with his cum, causing the lewd sounds of your bodies to echo off the wall. “You keep squeezing me… begging me for just a little more…” He turned the bench downward a bit, making sure he could reach deep inside with his next load, groaning as his seed spilled into your womb once again. 

You cried out, your legs shaking against the restraints from the overstimulation, and you swore you could feel your stomach swell even more. “D-Dia…” A whine; it made him growl and pull back, slamming back into you hard as he pushed past the sea of cum inside of you. His hand came around, wrapping over your growing stomach, “pretty…” he mumbled, his other hand digging into your ass as his primal self took back over, “I like you filled with my seed… you’re getting so big now…” You didn’t need him to tell you that. The feeling of at least a couple pounds of his seed inside of you was more than enough of a reminder, but just like him, you wanted more. You needed more. Your walls clenched around him, wanting to get fed further by his thick cock. 

He started thrusting again, almost painfully slow compared to the other times he took you against this bench. It made you cry out harder, rolling back against him as much as possible as more of his seed seeped out of you. “I need to… keep filling you… You’re not full enough yet.” He groans, feeling you clench again at his words. “S-So… full.. Hghn…!” All you could really do was moan, not having much else of a choice. 

He watched you, the way your belly began to spill out on the sides from all the cum, the way your hands were clenching the bench so tightly and your toes curled on either side of him. The sight of it made him speed up again, thrusting harder into you as his hands moved to your cunt to try and push the cum back in that’s threatening to spill. He growled, feeling his finger enter you with his cock, causing you to gasp out again. “I wonder… how much more you can fit….” His hand pulls back again, resting on your hips as he snaps forward hard. 

His body leaned over yours. You could feel his hot chest touch your back as he continued to pound harder, chasing his release once more. A hand came around to rub over your swollen belly as he bit down on your shoulder with a growl; not enough to bite through the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. His mark. “Mine…” He mumbled, moving you harder against the object. Your clit rubbed over the seat, which was wet from your juices and his semen. Your legs began shaking again as tears formed in your eyes from the sheer stimulation, “D-Dia… can’t… won’t….!” You cried out the next time he shoved in, squirting against the bench as your walls squeezed tightly around him.

“T-Too much…!” Your body was shaking all over, but he held you down, pushing you through your orgasm with each snap of his hips against yours, “take it… all…” he breathed out, pounding hard into you and making the bench shake underneath your body. You were surprised it hasn’t broken yet, but that’s not your only worry. His cock twitched again, spurting more of his seed inside your fertile womb, coating your insides white. You didn’t know how much more of it you could take before you were truly brain dead from being fucked like this. “Hghn.. good… you’re taking it all….” Of course you were; at this point your body just reacted to his, taking all that he was giving.

He was panting heavily behind you, rubbing over your belly again as he slowed his thrusts down, listening to your whimpers and cries. You felt beyond exhausted, on the verge of passing out. Maybe if you closed your eyes for just a second… “one more.” The thrusting started again and you moaned loudly, realizing that the cycle would continue to repeat itself. 


End file.
